Żart był o mnie
by olekbacia
Summary: Harry myśli, że jego miłość jest martwa, gdy siedzi w celi więziennej, popijając espresso i czytając swoje romanse. TOMARRY.


Harry myśli, że jego miłość jest martwa, gdy siedzi w celi więziennej, popijając ecpresso i czytając swoje romanse.

TOMARRY

autor oryginału: BigJellyMonster

link oryginału: /works/8517154

tytuł oryginału: The Joke was on Me

zgoda: jest

Jego włosy wyglądały w końcu tak jak chciał. Platynowe z różowymi i niebieskimi końcówkami. Jego uniform więzienny był nowy i pachniał prosto jak z opakowania.

Wypił łyk delikatnej espresso i odstawił kubek z powrotem na talerzyk. Wydało to cichy hałas, który wywołał niewielki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Pozycja, w której siadał dała mu, przyprawiła go o bolesny skurcz szyi. Przekręcił głowę na wszystkie strony i wrócił do czytania książki. Był to oczywiście romans, który dali mu strażnicy. Z tego, co mu powiedziano, czekało na niego jeszcze kilka, jak skończy tego.

To było kuszące, więc czytał w pośpiechu, aby móc dostać do dłoni kolejną książkę i móc się nią cieszyć. Chciał czytać i odczytywać każdy dotyk, każdy pocałunek, każe zdanie "Kocham cię".

Za każdym razem, gdy je czytał, czuł się jakby wracał prosto z nieba. Nie było nic więcej, co kochał niż uwaga jego Pączusia. Szczególnie gdy ten mu mówił, jak bardzo go kocha.

Zazwyczaj, mówił mu to, kiedy jeden z nich właśnie zrobił coś szczególnie ąc odciętą rękę z brylantową bransoletką było najlepszym wspomnieniem o nim. " _Kocham cię, kochanie"_ , powiedział, gdy Harry otworzył złote pudełko.

Chwycił książkę mocniej w dłoniach i zamknął oczy. Nie chciał myśleć teraz o czymś nieprzyjemnym. Liczyło się teraz to, że miał espresso u swojego boku, nie miał niczego innego co pachniało jak to i miał książkę, w której się zatracił.

Myślenie o nim sprawiło, że chciał krzyczeć i trochę bardziej pobawić się ze strażnikami. Ale to nie przyniosłoby dobrych skutków do jego obecnej sytuacji. A po drugie, nawet grożenie komuś, spowodowałoby wzięcie jego wszystkich nowych zabawek. A tego nie chciał.

Harry chciał wziąć łyk swojego napoju ale ku jego rozczarowaniu, filiżanka okazała się pusta. Westchnął z rozczarowaniem, wstał z twardego więziennego łóżka i podszedł do swojego nowego, błyszczącego ekspresu.

Z prostym kliknięciem guzika, maszyna ożyła i zaczęła robić mu kolejną porcję kawy. Wiedział, że nie powinien pić tak dużo ale dostawał wtedy pretekst do opuszczenia celi choć na chwilę, by móc pójść tylko do łazienki.

Harry, gdy czekał, nucił melodię o żartach i śmiejącym się całym świecie. Nagle ściana wybuchła, przy czym powstały ogromne masy kurzy i ruin roznoszących się na wszystkie strony.

Schylił się pod stół, by się chronić ale się nie bał. Będąc wokół niego tak długo, tak drobne rzeczy, jak eksplozja ściany było czymś, co widział na co dzień. Musiałoby to być coś większego, by go wystraszyć. Nawet coś większego niż mężczyźni w strojach policjantów, strzelający do strażników.

Harry wyszedł spod stołu, wyprostowany i dumny. Nie miał zamiaru czołgać się przed nimi pod stołem. Jego miłość nie chciałaby, aby pokazywał strach w obliczu wroga.

Kiedy wszyscy strażnicy byli martwi, jeden człowiek podszedł do prętów klatki z piłą tarczową i zaczął ją ciąć. Iskry, które przy tym leciały, sprawiły, że Harry skulił się w kącie, ale nadal obserwował to poczynanie.

Kraty opadły na ziemie, wyraźnie będący liderem grupy, wszedł do klatki.

Harry właśnie chciał domagać się o to, z czym do cholery mieli problem, gdy był w trakcie czytania książki, dopóki nie zauważył napisy na kamizelce kuloodpornej mężczyzny.

Wszyscy inni mężczyźni mieli standardowe policyjne słowo, a ten miał takie, które sprawiło, że trzymał język za zębami. Riddle.

Nadzieja wypełniła jego serce, ale nie czuł prawdziwego szczęścia, dopóki człowiek zdjął hełmu.

To był on. Nie był martwy. Był prawdziwy, naprawdę tu był, by uratować go od strasznego losu romansów i espresso.

\- Pączuszek! - Krzyknął i rzucił się w jego ramiona.

Ich pocałunek był doskonały ale niewinny. Harry przywarł do niego tak mocno, jak człowiek, który zobaczył, że jego kochanek zmartwychwstał.

\- Chodźmy do domu - powiedział Riddle głębokim głosem i podniósł go, wychodząc z nim przez otwór w ścianie. Ekspres wydał głośny dźwięk, a pusty kubek był wypełniony resztkami kawy. Tylko zwłoki strażników mogły zobaczyć jak gorzkie to było.


End file.
